Refrigerant recovery devices are used in the repair of refrigeration equipment to reclaim/recover refrigerant vapor and/or liquid.
Generally, devices utilized to recover refrigerant vapor and/or liquid include compressors having cylinders, compressor heads, pistons and valves. In the past it was common to use a triangular shaped poppet valve as a portion of the compressor head used to recover refrigerant vapor during repair of a refrigeration system. The problem with the use of poppet valves is the exposure of the valve to liquids. A poppet valve exposed to liquid will frequently be pulled into the suction chamber by a piston during the piston down stroke. When the piston proceeds to the upstroke, the piston may crush the poppet valve against the cylinder head destroying the compressor. Alternatively, compressors as known may utilize reed valves. The problem with reed valves is the failure to provide acceptable performance following exposure to liquids which will blow and destroy the reed valve causing compressor failure.
In the past, discriminators have been used to differentiate between liquid and gas refrigerants during the refrigerant recovery process. The known discriminators were generally electronic devices which attempted to separate liquid from vapor by sensing the pressure of the liquid or vapor and then redirecting the liquid or vapor through the use of solenoid valves to open or close ports of the inlet into the compressor. Electronic discriminators are frequently very costly and oversized reducing utility in practical applications. In the past, another method utilized to separate liquid from vapor occurred by employing a cycling solenoid. The compressor was generally protected in this embodiment, however, the flow of liquid and/or vapor through the compressor was not maximized.
Manifolds are normally an integral portion of a compressor utilized to recover refrigerant vapors and/or liquids. The manifolds as known generally utilize extremely complicated circuitry and normally employ the use of three valves. A need exists to reduce the complication of circuitry used within manifolds and to reduce the complexity, number, and to improve the types of valves utilized within a manifold which is a portion of a device used for the recovery of refrigeration vapor and/or liquids from a refrigeration system.
The compressor head, internal and/or external discriminator, and manifold design in general utilize ball valves on the suction and discharge of a cylinder head in the recovery of refrigerant liquid and/or gasses. The device facilitates the flashing of liquid refrigerant pumped to the compressor which, in turn, assists to cool the compressor head. The flashing of liquid refrigerant to vapor also deters liquid transfer into the compressor enhancing performance thereof. The vapor passages within the discriminator, cylinder head and/or manifold are sized for receipt of spring actuated ball""s to open and/or close the vapor passages during suction and/or discharge of refrigerant vapor or liquid by the compressor.
A principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a compressor formed of relatively simple and inexpensive design and construction which fulfills the intended purpose of recovering refrigerant vapor and/or liquid without risk of damage to refrigeration equipment and/or injury to individuals.
Another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator formed of relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation which fulfills the intended purpose of recovering refrigeration vapor and/or liquid without risk of damage to refrigeration equipment and/or injury to individuals.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a compressor head formed of relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation which fulfills the intended purpose of recovering refrigeration vapor and/or liquid without risk of damage to refrigeration equipment and/or injury to individuals.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a manifold formed of relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation which fulfills the intended purpose of recovering refrigeration vapor and/or liquid without risk of damage to refrigeration equipment and/or injury to individuals.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is to prevent a valve from being drawn into the suction chamber of a compressor when exposed to liquid to prevent crushing of the valve against the cylinder head and damage to the compressor.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is to provide at least one, and preferably two, ball valves within the cylinder head for communication with the suction chamber and discharge chamber of the compressor.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator which flashes liquid refrigerant to vapor during the recovery of refrigerant for minimization and/or elimination of refrigeration liquid entry into the compressor.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator which flashes liquid refrigerant to vapor reducing the temperature of the cylinder head during operation of the compressor.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a ball valve in the suction chamber is a cylinder head which enables the discharge valve to be fully open, while preventing the suction valve from being drawn into the compressor.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a compressor head which does not heat incoming vapor by exposing the incoming vapor to vapor to be discharged, which in turn, reduces the heat of the compressor.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a compressor head which eliminates stress points of known valves, such as poppet valves, thereby extending the useful life of the valves and the compressor head.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a compressor head which is flexible and which may be easily and efficiently maintained by convenient replacement of balls functioning within the intake and discharge valves eliminating the necessity of replacement and discard of an entire compressor head.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator which automatically and mechanically distinguishes recovered refrigeration liquid from gas or vapor permitting the compressor to safely function.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator which minimizes the volume of flow of liquid enabling the flashing of the liquid to a vapor during refrigerant recovery efforts.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator which includes a ball valve where the ball of the ball valve is buoyant with respect to liquid refrigerant.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator which includes a ball valve where the ball drops and does not float when recovered refrigerant is in the vapor phase.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator which includes a ball valve which assists in metering the volume of liquid refrigerant to be exposed to the compressor during refrigerant recovery procedures.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator which includes a ball valve which, in turn, floats when exposed to liquid refrigerant shutting off the intake and/or inlet passage of the compressor during refrigerant recovery efforts.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator which includes a ball valve where the ball includes rivulets permitting a minimum volume of a refrigerant liquid to bypass the valve for flashing into vapor and for passage to the compressor during use of the refrigerant recovery apparatus.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a discriminator which includes a ball valve where minimal amounts of liquid refrigerant are forced around the ball, bypassing the valve, where the liquid is exposed to negative pressure on the opposite side of the ball valve causing the flashing of the liquid refrigerant into vapor while simultaneously cooling the compressor head.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a manifold which enables simpler valves to be utilized within the intake and discharge ports.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is a manifold which redirects flow of recovered refrigerant into desired circuitry so that the recovery and/or purpose of a refrigerant recovery system may be accomplished.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a manifold which assists in the discrimination between recovered liquid and/or vapor refrigerant for control of the flow of the liquid and/or vapor refrigerant to maximize operation and useful life of a compressor.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a manifold which may include a third valve utilized to purge a refrigeration system under maintenance and repair.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a manifold which does require a control device on the suction side enabling continued operation of the compressor during the presence of liquid refrigerant.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a manifold which simplifies the refrigerant recovery circuitry by the presentation of all desired valves, gauges, inlets, and outlet ports proximate to the same phase.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a manifold which permits convenient mounting of safety devices within minimal tubing and fixtures utilized during the refrigerant recovery procedures.